Leçon n2
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Le Geek, seul dans sa chambre, ne voulait pas dormir, et s'il allait rendre une petite visite au Patron. Pairing Geek/Patron, lemon.


Ma toute première fic, donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgente :) Désolé par avance pour les fautes, j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop la lecture :)

Apparemment **il faut le dire** donc: Salut les Geeks ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que tous ces personnages, c'est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.

**De plus** : Cette fic contient des passages explicites entre deux hommes, donc à vous de voir si vous voulez la lire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>C'était une de ces soirées tout à fait normales. Chaque personnalité du dénommer Mathieu Sommet (qui était à ce moment-là chez son copain Antoine Daniel), vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles.<p>

Maître Panda se trouvait dans sa grotte, on pouvait même y entendre une légère musique (Surement un prototype de la prochaine chanson de SLG).

Le Hippie était dans la cuisine en train de comater sous la table, à cause des substances illicites absorbées durant la journée.

La Fille, comme à son habitude se trouvait dans la salle de bain où elle essayait tant bien que mal à parfaire son épilation (Et pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'idée de se raser la barbe…).

Le Prof, faisait des expériences plus farfelues les unes que les autres dans son laboratoire, dont il ne sortait seulement pour faire quelque petite apparition dans SLG.

Le Patron devait se trouver dans sa chambre à… Dieu seul sait.

Et enfin le petit Geek était allongé sur son lit, une DS entre les mains, vêtus de son pyjama le T-shirt jaune qu'il aimait porter durant la saison 1 et un bas de jogging.

Concentrer dans son jeu, il se tortillait sous sa couette au rythme de sa course à Mario Kart. Il leva les bras au moment où il passa la ligne d'arrivée, 1er.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il « J'ai enfin gagné toutes les courses et tous les items possible. »

Content de son exploit il éteignit sa DS qui avait bien besoin de se faire recharger, qu'il déposa sur sa table de chevet.

Il s'allongea confortablement dans son lit et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Il divaguait dans ses pensées, ne voulant pas tout de suite tomber dans le sommeil. La principale raison était le Patron.

En effet, deux mois auparavant, le jeune homme c'était fait déniaiser par celui-ci. C'était un soir où il était triste et le Patron en avait profité pour lui faire découvrir le plaisir de la chair. Contrairement aux apparences, le Geek avait été consentent.

Depuis ce jour, et à peu près 3/4 fois par semaine, le Patron venait lui rendre des visites nocturnes. Mais cela faisait 8 jours maintenant que le Patron n'était plus passé le voir.

Le Geek se posait des tas de questions : N'étais-je pas à la hauteur ? Le Patron s'était-il trouvé quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience ? Et si j'avais fait ceci ? Où cela ?

Le Geek était naïf mais pas jusqu'à croire que le Patron et lui avait construit une sorte de relation amoureuse. Non le Patron n'avait aucune attache, et c'est ce qui plaisait au Geek aussi. Le Geek était en manque de contact physique et donc cette relation lui convenait.

Le jeune homme regarda l'heure afficher sur son réveil. _21h50, à cette heure-là le Patron devrait se trouver dans sa chambre. Il part s'occuper de ses bordels vers minuit, donc ça me laisse le temps d'aller le voir… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Moi allé le voir ? Non. Mais…en fait… c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout moi aussi j'ai des besoins, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre qu'il dédaigne venir me voir…_

Motivé le petit sauta de son lit et se retrouva devant sa porte, la main sur la poignée. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Et s'il me rit au nez ? J'ai peur… _A cette pensée le petit se retourna vers le miroir de sa chambre et se dévisagea. Oui la peur c'était bien lui, mais à quoi pensait-il ? _Jamais le Patron ne me prendra au sérieux. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne vient plus me voir… Dans ce cas… _Le gamin releva la tête plus motivé que jamais, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et entra sans aucune pensée dans la chambre du Patron.

Dans la chambre du Patron le jeune homme vit celui-ci à moitié allongé sur son lit avec un magazine dans les mains et une clope entre les lèvres. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une masse s'abattit sur sa tête, et le dernier souvenir qu'il eut était de voir le Patron surpris commençant à se lever de son lit.

En effet le Patron était surpris, quand il vit le gamin tomber sous l'attaque, de sa batte de Baseball automatisé contre les intrus, il se leva rapidement pour fermer sa porte encore ouverte et ramassa le petit pour le déposer sur son lit. Tout en marmonnant un « Mais qu'est ce tu fous là gamin ? ».

Après quelques heures de sommeil forcé, le Geek ouvrit doucement et difficilement les yeux. _Je suis où là ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Et puis ma tête !_ A cette pensée le petit gémissait de douleur. « Haaaaaieeeeuu » Il voulut se tenir la tête mais ne put bouger ses mains. « Mais qu'est-ce » Couper dans sa phrase il entendit une voix rauque qu'il connaissait bien.

« Enfin réveillé gamin, moi qui pensais que tu étais tombé dans le coma. »

Une fois cette phrase prononcé, le petit se remémora tous les événements avant le mal de crâne. Il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le lit du Patron, avec les mains accrochées aux barreaux du lit grâce à des menottes, mais aussi qu'il était torse nu.

« Mais euh !? »

« Va falloir que tu m'expliques deux trois petit truc gamin, comme par exemple : qu'est-ce que tu venais foutre ici ? »

« Je euh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Le Patron se leva précipitamment en direction du petit, le chevaucha, et rapprocha son visage suffisamment près, avec une cigarette dans la main qu'il rapprocha dangereusement du visage du Geek.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Alors répond !»

« Je… euh… Je venais juste te voir… »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu voulais venir me voir ? »

« Parce que euh… bin… En fait… Ça faisait un bout de temps que toi tu n'étais plus passé me voir… »

« Tu parles de quoi gamin ? Moi venir te… Oh » Un sourire des plus maléfiques se dessina sur le visage du Patron. « Je vois qu'on apprécie ce que le Boss te fait hein ? » En prononçant cette phrase le Patron commençait à faire glisser sa main libre le long du torse du petit en se rapprochant tout doucement du bas-ventre de celui-ci.

Le Geek ne boudant pas son plaisir, émit un léger gémissement. Ce qui agrandit encore plus largement le sourire vicieux du Patron, qui continua en passant sa main sous le jogging du petit pour attraper son pénis. Il commença quelques va-et-vient tout en déposant quelques morsures dans le cou du petit.

Le Geek étant ultrasensible ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri sous les agissements du Patron. Il se sentait venir, mais ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête à ça.

Le Patron surprit par la résistance du gamin, lui fit remarquer : « Je vois qu'on commence à acquérir de l'expérience gamin. C'est qu'on peut franchir l'étape suivante alors. » A cette dernière phrase le Patron lâcha le garçon et écrasa sa cigarette (qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début) sur un cendrier. Il enleva le jogging du Geek, qui se retrouvait intégralement nu, et commença à défaire sa ceinture.

Le Geek encore dans les nuages redescendit brutalement quand il sentit une sensation nouvelle au niveau de son érection. Il regarda le Patron avec stupeur quand il se rendit compte que ce même Patron était en train de dérouler un préservatif sur lui. « Mais euh, c'est pas moi d'habitude… » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est vrai gamin, mais vois-tu, ce soir on passe à l'étape supérieur, ou comme j'aime l'appeler « Leçon n°2-La pénétration » »

A ces mots le Geek ne put retenir sa surprise, la pénétration c'était toujours lui qui la subissait et non pas l'inverse. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une remarque du Patron : « D'ailleurs gamin ça fait un bail que personne n'a pénétré mon fondement, alors tu tâcheras de le faire avec délicatesse » Ce sous-entendu du Patron, réussit même à détendre légèrement le Geek, qui savait très bien que celui qui maîtrisait la totalité de l'acte c'était le Patron et seulement le Patron.

A cette dernière parole le Patron commença à faire entrer le pénis du gamin dans son dit fondement.

Le Geek ne put retenir un long gémissement, le temps que le Patron fasse entrer la totalité de son érection. A partir de ce moment-là le Patron commença à parcourir des va-et-vient au-dessus du garçon, qui essayait tant bien que mal à suivre la cadence. Mais une sensation tellement forte l'envahit qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Un cri de plaisir se fit entendre dans la chambre accompagné d'un fort grognement de la part du Patron. Celui-ci se retira du gamin et le détacha des barreaux, il attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs non loin et le tendit au Geek qui était décoré de la semence du Patron.

Pendant que le Geek rassemblait les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour se nettoyer, le Patron se rhabilla assez rapidement et alluma une clope. « Tu peux dormir là si tu veux gamin, de toute façon il est plus de deux heures du mat' et mes bordels ne vont pas se diriger tout seul. »

Le Patron se dirigea vers la porte et lança comme dernière réplique « Évite de faire des rêves trop lubrique gamin, je tiens à mes draps de soie. » Après un rire rauque le Patron s'en alla laissant le Geek tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Vers 7h30 du matin le Patron revint dans sa chambre et retrouva le Geek comme il l'avait laissé. Le Patron pas vraiment surpris s'approcha du garçon et sourit à la façon si paisible à laquelle il pouvait dormir. Malgré son innocence le gamin avait son petit caractère, 8 longs jours sans sexe l'avait fait ramper à ses pieds. A cette pensée le Patron se sentait fier de sa proie et voulait que tout le monde partage son enthousiasme. Il sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un marqueur noir, et commença à écrire sur le cou dégagé du jeune homme « Property of : Le Patron ».

* * *

><p>J'espère que la fic vous à plus (et que les fautes ne vous ont pas trop gênez ^^).<p>

Pour moi le Patron est une sorte de professeur pour le Geek, il le forme niveau sexuel. C'est ma vision du Patron :)

A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
